Эпизод II
«Эпизод II: Самурай, которого зовут Джеком» — это вторая серия первого сезона мультсериала «Самурай Джек». Премьера состоялась 10 августа 2001. Синопсис самурай оказывается в будущем и встречает трёх подростков инопланетян. Они называют его Джеком и советуют ему расслабиться в баре. В баре Джеку приходится сразиться с множеством агрессивных инопланетян. Тогда его замечают псы-археологи и просят Джека помочь им освободиться от Аку, на что самурай соглашается. Сюжет thumb|left|200px|Джек оказался в будущем. Когда Джек только попал в будущее, он появился в воздухе и упал на одну из летающих машин. Затем он посмешил опуститься на землю, прыгая по машинам. На земле он попал в яму с металлоломом, где его ожидала другая опасность — на него двигалась машина с огромными колёсами с шипами, которая давила весь мусор. Но она была настолько велика, что под ней можно было свободно передвигаться, чем Джек и воспользовался. Он уцепился за дно, затем прыгнул на колесо и схватился за большой шип, и немного подождав, очутился наверху колеса, где Джек смог выбраться из ямы. thumb|200px|Трое подростков встретили Джека. Выбравшись, он заметил трёх подростков инопланетян, которые всё это время наблюдали за его действиями. Несколько секунд тишины спустя, все трое подростков стали хвалить самурая и обсуждать его действия, будто он их старый друг, при этом постоянно называя его "Джеком", хотя самурай видел их впервые, да и имени своего даже он не знал, а тут его зовут "Джеком". Похоже, что это был некий персонаж, кумир, которым восхищались трое подростков в этом времени, и они решили, что самурай был именно им. Когда Джек спросил друзей, где он находится, Хоумслайс сказал, что он сейчас на низшем уровне Ценрта, в Секторе-D. Затем Джек попросил показать ему их главного, царя, но трое подростков лишь рассмеялись от удивления, что Джек не знает Аку, правителя правителей, и добавили, что так было всегда. Джек всё ещё не мог понять, что происходит. Заметив сильное напряжение Джека, его новые друзья предложили ему расслабиться и направили его в забегаловку в нескольких метрах от них. Тогда Джек направился ко входу в заведение и постучал в дверь. Когда Джека спросили, чего он хочет, тот ответил, что ему посоветовали здесь "освежиться". Охрана не сразу поняла, чего хочет Джек и насторожилась. Но трое подростков успокоили охранника и сказали, что Джек просто хочет выпить. Тогда дверь открылась и Джека впустили. В баре Джек обнаружил множество устрашающих существ и непроизвольно глазел на них всех. Одному из существ это не понравилось и он захотел научить незнакомца манерам. Сначала Джек извинился, но собеседник желал именно драки, после чего напал на Джека. Между двумя завязалась драка. К вскоре к существу присоединились его товарищи, но самурай разобрался со всеми, кто решился на него напасть. thumb|left|200px|Псы замечают Джека. Тем временем, за одним из столиков трое псов искали того, кто сможет помочь им с их проблемой. Тогда они и заметили Джека. Колин сразу в него поверил, а вот другие две собаки считали, что его всё же одолеют. Когда сражение было закончено, Колин подошёл к Джеку и пригласил его присоединиться к друзьям и он всё объяснит. Позже Колин представил себя и друзей и рассказал о истории правления Аку на Земле и распространении его власти на другие миры. Джек был поражён тому, что существуют иные миры. Тогда Колин спросил Джека из какого он мира, но Джек сказал что он родился на Земле, но она сильно изменилась. Тогда Колин с помощью прибора просканировал Джека и определил, что его происхождение за 25 лет до Эры Аку. Джек решил во чтобы то ни стало вернуться и предотвратить захват Земли Аку, покончив с ним навсегда. Как раз это и нужно было псам и Колин снова попросил Джека о помощи: когда псы-археологи наткнулись на древние драгоценности, которые оказались источником сила Аку, он заставил всех собак вечно выкапывать их для него. И только умения Джека помогут им освободиться. Джек согласился на помощь. Покидая бар, собаки наконец-то поинтерисовались именем их спасителя, ведь он всё это время так и не называл себя. Тогда самурай сказал, что они (трое подростков) звали его "Джеком". Так и решили, после чего все покинули бар. thumb|200px|Аку узнаёт Джека. А всё это время, пока они разговаривали за столиком, их подслушивала официантка. После того как гости ушли, девушка отпросилась и направилась в логово Аку. Там она рассказала повелителю, что явился древний воин и решил освободить псов из рудников. Тогда Аку посмотрел, кто этот воин, и узнал Джека, своего грозного врага. Позже собаки доставили Джека на ракете на рудники. Вскоре один из псов с рудников сообщил, что надвигаются роботы Аку и будут уже на рассвете. Титры Прочее * Bits of what appear to be Townsville, a setting featured prominently in The Powerpuff Girls, can be seen in the backgrounds of several scenes at the excavation site. * Среди псов-археологов есть две собаки, которые похожи на Малого пса и Большого пса из мультсериала «2 тупых пса», в котором также участвует Дженнди Тартаковски. * По словам Аргуса, прибытие Джека в будущее насчитывает ему возраст как минимум несколько тысяч лет. Следовательно, Джек попал за тысячи лет в будущее. en:Episode II: The Samurai Called Jack